The present invention relates to data conversion, in particular to a data conversion method performed in apparatus comprising two complementary units, the first of which converts a block of n data input bits to a block of n data output bits and the second of which performs the inverse of the conversion effected by the first unit.
The invention is defined in the claims appended hereto, to which reference should now be made.